Conventional car bumper, as shown in FIG. 1-a, is directly and firmly connected to the frame body of a car with both side bars firmly attached to the car. When it is struck by outside force, nothing but itself can undertake the force and give a protection. In case the percussive force is heavier than the stress force of the bumper, the bumper and the frame body of the car may be caved or damaged, or even more seriously the car structure may be distorted and damaged; if the percussive force prevails the connecting force of the side bars of the bumper and the frame body of the car, the both side bars of the bumper may be forced to extend away from the car to drop off as shown in FIG. 1-b. From the description, we can understand that the conventional car bumper can give little protection against heavy percussive force. This kind of simple safety device can not realistically well protect the sophisticated and advanced modern cars to provide the rider or the passengers of the car with security. In view of the afore-said, the present invention has been created to offer a multi-protection.
The present invention relates to a new structure of multi-protection safety car bumper and more particularly a bumper that to be mounted to a car at the front so that while the car is struck by light percussive force, the force can be directly absorbed and dispersed by the U-shaped external bumper; while the car is struck by medium percussive force, part of the force will be absorbed and dispersed by the external bumper and the rest of the force will be transmitted to a front steel bar for absorption and dispersion; if the car is struck by heavy percussive force, part of the force will be absorbed and dispersed by the external bumper and the front steel bar, and the rest of the force will be transmitted to an eleastic buffer element and a rear U-shaped steel bar for absorption and dispersion; by means of the above-mentioned arrangement, it provides the car with a multi-protection safety bumper to protect the car from any kind percussive force.